


Five Nicknames Dean has for Cas and One Nickname Cas has for Dean

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Huggy Bear - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, yep it’s a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Literally the title, thanksEnjoy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, mentioned Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	Five Nicknames Dean has for Cas and One Nickname Cas has for Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural or characters

Dean loves giving people nicknames. He altered the names of Castiel’s brothers, Zach for Zachariah, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle for Raphael, and others that no longer matter as most are dead now.  
Those are nicknames he gave to people to annoy and disrespect them. 

Other names he gives are one of endearment. Sam is Sammy, Jo was kiddo, Charlie was Red, Donna is D-train. He, of course, is Cas. 

He remembers the first time he heard the name from Dean’s lips. The hostility towards him had lessened and, looking back, it was when he began to fall to love with Dean Winchester. 

Since then others have adopted the nickname, Sam, Claire, and others. The longer he is on earth the more people he becomes fond of and in turn become fond of him. It no longer holds the precious weight it once did, though he still cherishes it. 

After Castiel and Dean become a couple, the nicknames multiply and vary in absurdness. Nether the less Castiel holds tight to each of the little names his lover gives him. 

1.....

Dean calls Castiel sunshine when he wakes up. He grumbles it as his eyes crack open for the first time of the day. It may be Castiel’s favorite part of the day.

Now Dean is showing signs of waking. The little gestures Castiel loves, the ones were he wakes slowly, instead of the twisting, gasping, and screaming that come with a nightmare. No, this is a slow and peaceful process. 

Castiel had woken before and could not bring himself to fall back asleep, so he simply holds Dean in his arms. He enjoys the little moments of peace they have and clasps them tightly to his chest. 

Dean’s eyes flutter underneath his closed lids. Their legs tangle together and Dean’s head rests next to Castiel’s where the former angel can count the freckles speckling the hunter’s face. 

He smiles as Dean’s beautiful green eyes slide open. He kisses Dean’s cheek and the hunter scrunches his face. He mumbles something while rolling closer into Castiel and burrowing into the crook of his neck. 

Castiel waits patiently for Dean to come back to the world on his own time. His finger traces circles into Dean’s arm. He moans again groggily before turning on his back, untangled from Castiel apart from their legs. 

Dean yawns before turning his head towards Castiel. His green eyes are just a bit bleary from sleep, the hard lines on his face will return soon enough but for now Castiel enjoys the stress free face of his partner. 

“ ‘Morning, sunshine.” Dean grumbles in his sleep roughed voice that makes Castiel want to shiver. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel says, heart warming at the nickname. “I think Sam has started the coffee maker.” 

“Mmm, coffee.” Dean says as his eyes slip close.

Then he kisses Castiel. First it’s slow and sweet, then it becomes more passionate and filled with need. They won’t be leaving bed anytime soon. The coffee can wait. 

2.......

Dean calls him honey when he wants something. His eyes get big and his bottom lip slides out in a slight pout. Dean claims Sam has the puppy dog eyes of the family, but Castiel finds it hard to resist Dean’s pleading looks. 

Now Dean is giving him that look. His green eyes are big and pleading, his bottom lip is wet and pink as it slips out just a bit into a pout. Even with his softly pleading look his knuckles are white with the force of his grip. 

“Dean, no.” Castiel says sternly as he holds the pot still on the burner. His other hand holds the wooden spoon Dean also has grasped tightly in his hand. 

“Cas, please.” Dean tries to wiggle his way past Castiel to the pot. “Just let me.”

“I can do it!” Castiel refrains from stomping his foot like a child. “You said I could do the filling this time!”

“I know, honey, but please, you make the dough. You’re so much better at it then me.” Dean says, hand still firm on the spoon. 

“Really?” Castiel raises an eyebrow, whenever he goes to place it on the tin it comes out in pieces he has to stitch back together with his fingers. 

“Yes, you always put the right amount of flour in the first time and you don’t make as much of a mess.” Dean strains. 

“Fine.” Castiel sighs and moves away from the pot on the stove. 

He knows he’s not better at it then Dean, but it’s worth it to see Dean’s face melt in relief and focus on saving his baking. Castiel loves the way his eyes brighten and he moves with confidence as he does a sort of waltz around the kitchen. 

Dean immediately takes his spot and lowers the temperature. The bubbles Castiel had been mesmerized with go down. Dean mixes it and throws something in that makes the color of the cherries lighter. 

“Thank you, hon.” Dean says. His shoulders slumped in relief as he stirs. 

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel says with a small smile as he begins mixing butter into the flour and salt. 

3.......

Dean calls him cowboy when he’s teasing him. He says it with a quirk of his lips and a glint in his green eyes that isn’t there enough. Castiel loves the lightheartedness of the name. 

“Okay, here we are!” Dean exclaims dramatically as they enter the party. “Casa la Dead Guy.” 

Castiel does not point out that Dead Guy is not in Spanish as the rest of his sentence is. He has learned Dean knows when he makes linguistic errors. 

“Why don’t you say that louder? I don’t think the entire place heard you.” Sam chides him brother who rolls his eyes. 

“Sam, these freaks know exactly what house this is, and all the gory history that comes with it.” Dean says. “Not that you would know, but the best parties are held in places you aren’t supposed to be.” 

“Why?” Castiel squints his eyes and tilts his head in confusion. Why would humans willingly put themselves in possible danger? 

“Because humans don’t like being told they can’t do something.” This Castiel can understand. “Put up a few Do Not Enter signs and they practically say Come On In, Bring Your Friends.” Sam pulls what Dean calls a bitchface at his brother’s statement. 

“Anyway, spread out.” Sam steers the conversation back to the point of their attending the party the local bartender is throwing. “Mingle, let’s see what we can find out about Freddy Jeanson’s death.” 

“Right.” Castiel nods and scans the crowd. His eyes settle on a group of women who are drinking from tall glasses and giggling. “I’ll start over there, they have sexual encounters often.” 

“Hold on there, cowboy.” His partner grabs his shoulder and spins him around to face him. “You want to rethink that sentence?”

“But they do.” Castiel tilts his head in confusion again. “That one-“

“Cas, Cas, you can’t just walk up to them and say ask if they had slept with Freddy.” Dean’s got a bit of laughter in his eyes. 

“Why not?” 

“Because, people don’t want to talk about that sort of things with strangers.” Humans have such strange views on appropriate social conversation topics. 

“Okay, I will not mention their sexual tendencies.” Castiel says with an affirming nod. 

“Go get ‘em cowboy.” Deans says with a slap to Castiel’s backside that makes him blush and smile. 

4.......

Dean calls him huggie bear when he’s in a silly mood. The kind of mood that makes him giggle and lets his walls completely down, allowing himself to indulge in things he normally wouldn’t. The first time he used the name it made Castiel gawk at the absurdity of it, it still does even now. 

Now they are watching a movie in the Dean Cave. Jack is out being God and Sam and Eileen left for a hunt a couple of states over. It is just the two of them entangled together on the couch in front of the television. 

Currently they are watching an old cowboy movie. It’s not Tombstone, Castiel can watch and appreciate that movie, this one is older, more historically inaccurate, and has a poorer plot line. 

Dean loves it of course, it holds a sort of nostalgia for him. So Castiel sits with Dean as he watches the film while the former angel reads at his side. 

“Cas!” Dean whines, Castiel doesn’t look up. “Watch the move with me!” 

“I am.” Castiel states as he turns the page. 

“Are not!” He exclaims as he drags out each letter. 

“I know what’s happening, they just had a gun fight.” Castiel comments as he reads. 

“That’s nondescript.” Dean snorts. 

“Am I wrong?” Castiel looks up with a quirked eyebrow. 

Dean sits up from where he had been reclined against the couch with his legs tangled with Castiel’s on the coffee table. He then pulls Castiel into his lap and holds him close. The former angel looses his page and gives and undignified squawk. 

“Ahh, my huggy bear doesn’t want to watch movies with me!” Dean cries as he rubs their stubble together. “My huggy bear won’t pay attention to me!” 

Castiel attempts to wiggle out of Dean’s gasp but his lover has his arms and legs wrapped around him like a koala. He gives a displeased scrunch of his face. 

“I am billions of years old, I have lead armies into fiery battles, and watched humans crawl from the sea.” Castiel growls and continues to wiggle. “I am not a huggy bear!” 

“Aww, huggy bear.” Dean smiles cheekily and places a sloppy kiss to Castiel’s cheek before climbing into his lap. 

“I raised you from perdition, you should show me some respect.” Castiel scowls but can’t make it reach his eyes. 

“You love me.” Dean smirks. 

“More then anything in the many universes.” Castiel gives in and kisses Dean. 

“Will you watch the movie with me, then?” Dean asks with a smirk.

“No.” Castiel says after pretending to think about it for a moment. 

He goes back to his book. Dean grumbles about being unappreciative of the classics. He then settles back at Castiel’s side with his head in his lap and the rest of the hunter’s body sprawled out across the couch. Castiel smiles and plays with Dean’s hair as he reads. 

5......

Dean calls him angel almost as often as he calls him Cas. He tacks it on to sentences effortlessly, and it leaves his lips softly. Castiel doesn’t understand this one. 

“How do pancakes sound, angel?” Dean asks as he begins making breakfast. 

It’s just the two of them again. Sam and Eileen had car problems with Eileen’s rusted out car on the drive home and had stopped at a motel for the night. They had insisted Dean and Castiel continued home, and are due back this afternoon. 

“Why do you call me that?” Castiel asks finally. He’s been wondering ever since he lost his grace why Dean calls him something he’s not. Now as he sits in his flannel pajamas bottoms and one of Dean’s old t-shirts sits too big on his frame, the question slips out. “I’m not an angel anymore, and even before that, I was a sorry excuse for one.” 

“I know that.” Dean says as he begins mixing the batter. “I mean, I know you’re not an angel any more, but when you had your grace you were the best angel out there.” 

“I was a defective angel, Dean, Chuck himself said so -lots of angels said so.” Castiel looks down and picks at a loose thread in the hem of his shirt. 

“Cas,” Dean has settled himself in front of him at the kitchen table. “When I was a kid my mom told me that angels were watching over me, and after she died Paster Jim would talk about angels doing good, preforming miracles, and bringing good news, warriors of a higher power.” 

“I am not that, anymore.” Castiel presses, bringing his eyes up to meet Dean’s. “I’m just a human.”

“Castiel, you are the only angel I have ever met that fit that picture I had when I was little. Well, not exactly the trench coat but you know what I mean.” Castiel tilts his head to show that he does not know what Dean means. “As an angel you fought for what was right, you saved people when you were told to kill them, you saved the world countless times. Yes, you’ve messed up, we all have, but you always had the best intentions in mind. You are kind, loyal, and a badass and that’s what I always thought angels should be.” 

“So it’s more metaphorical.” Castiel sums up. 

“You’ll always be my angel, Cas.” Dean leans over the table to kiss Castiel sweetly before returning to make them breakfast. 

1........  
Castiel calls Dean beloved, it’s the only nickname he has for his lover. He does it in private moments, when it’s just the two of them. He loves how it makes Dean blush and the smallest smile grace his lips. 

“Dean?” Castiel calls into the darkness of their bedroom. 

Sam and Dean had returned from a hunt across the country about a half hour ago. Dean had showered and gone straight to their bedroom, with only a kiss on the cheek to Castiel. 

Castiel had looked to Sam who had looked years older then when he left. The younger Winchester had given Castiel a tired and sad look before leaving the former angel alone in the war room. 

He had waited patiently. Castiel had waited exactly thirty minutes. He had waited for Dean to get out of the shower, where he had spent more time then usual until he emerged from the steam filled room for Sam to shower. Then he went to their room and slammed the door behind him. 

Now Castiel stands outside their door. He’s done this before, he knows he has to tread lightly or Dean will shut down and lock him and everyone else out. So Castiel waits patiently outside the door. 

Finally he raises his loose fist and carefully knocks three times against the wood. Then he does more waiting. This is where his being a former angel comes in handy, he is a master at the art of waiting. 

“Go away.” Comes through the door but it doesn’t sound angry so he knows he has an opening. 

“Dean, please let me in.” Castiel pleads softly. He is faintly reminded of that disney movie Jack and Claire made him watch. 

Silence follows for a long time. Castiel waits. He doesn’t know what happened but he knows it was ugly, and Dean always takes ugly things and holds them close as if he can fix them if he bears them across his shoulders. 

“Okay.” Is barely heard through the door, but still Castiel hears it. 

He opens the door and steps into the dark room. The light from the hallways casts eery shadows across the area. A single scan of the room does not hold Dean. Neither does the second. Finally he sees him sitting tucked into the corner of Castiel’s side of the bed. 

“Dean?” Castiel sits next to him, careful to allow Dean to decide if he wants physical contact or not. 

Instead of answering, Dean lifts his eyes from where they had been trained on the floor between his legs, his elbows on his knees where his hands had been holding his head. 

“Cas,” Dean sobs and folds himself into Castiel. 

The former angel wraps his arms around his partner and pressed a kiss to his head. Dean’s body shakes with sobs and his tears are making Castiel’s shirt wet. 

“Cas,” Dean sobs out into his shirt. 

“It’s okay, beloved.” Castiel whispers into his hair. “It’s going to be alright.” 

Castiel sits and holds him there in the dark of their room. He stays their until Dean begins to fall asleep. Then Castiel wrestles them into bed and holds Dean close. 

“I love you, beloved.” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s ear. 

“‘Love you, too, angel.” Dean whispers back as he’s on the brink of sleep. 

Months later when Dean proposes to Castiel the inside of the ring has the word ‘angel’ engraved inside the pure silver. When they get Dean’s ring Castiel has it’s twin engraved with the word ‘beloved’ inscribed within, and Dean blushes a beautiful shade of pink and smiles.


End file.
